Emaranhado de Consumidor
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: What is the perfect hollow? Is it a creature of unstoppable strength and Reiatsu? Perhaps something with a intellectual mind? Or maybe something that was literally born with potential that'd constantly grow without ever stopping. Watch as Aaroniero Arruruerie attempts to achieve what he was born to have. Warnings: Story will be violent and gory in certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 1: One Mistake Creates a Nightmare

* * *

The sounds of laughter echoes throughout the entire mostly pitch black room. A fairly tall man with spiky black hair continued laughing at his current achievement. His outfit is a white garb that covers his entire body and white gloves that seem to fit in quite comfortably. The laughing man is the number nine Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Aaroniero reasons for laughing like a mad man? Simple, he currently has a beautifully shaped trident stabbed right through a black haired midget's gut, Rukia Kuchiki. The sick twisted game that the ninth Espada played on the midget practically made the man want to roll over constantly on the ground while laughing at the sheer stupidity the girl presented throughout their battle.

It's still somewhat hard to believe that this girl is this naive! She actually bought the crap he said about his little Kaien story. So for the better half of the fight the girl struggle against his unmatched skills. The mere thought of the foolish Shinigami hesitation brought forth a large devilish grin, it was soon erased by his never ending laughter.

Rukia did prove her little theory if the Arrancar was the true Kaien or an impostor by using a Kido combination spell to restrain him. After restraining him the Kuchiki girl blasted a hole behind him which released a small amount of sunlight to pass through. The Shapeshifter's little secret was shown to the girl, his real face. His actual face is a cylinder case filled with red liquid and two small floating heads were contained inside.

The midget's experiment was a success but ended badly for her. Why? The answer? Kaien Shiba. The girl's beloved and scar-worthy past memories once again forced her to not risk the chances of accidentally killing her precious former lieutenant if he was the real Kaien Shiba. Big mistake for her, ha!

The Shapeshifter knew that one does not ignore a free gift, even a powerful being with a unlimited amount of potential like himself wasn't ignorant enough to not use an advantage to kill he's enemy. Removing his kiddy gloves off and bringing out the terrifying might of his Resurrección. To put the girl's situation in simple words: she's screwed.

And so after her measly excuse of a struggle Aaroniero quickly beaten the Shinigami and stabbed her with his Trident, Nejibana. Hopefully the midget will die soon, the Arrancar seriously does want to continue on with his life. Then again, his enjoyment would eventually end when the worthless girl passes on. He'll just have to milk the misery right out of her until she's a dried up well.

Suddenly Rukia grabbed onto his trident, more accurately it's hilt. The fact that she's alive baffled him in some levels.

"You're still conscious? How admirable. No, I suppose I should say pitiful! Struggle all you want, but the fact still remains that you can't kill me," the Espada cockily bragged while bringing his weapon and the now conscious midget closer to him.

Small pieces of ice fell and landed on Rukia's tightly gripped hand. The Ninth Espada either didn't see them fall or simply does give enough fucks to care about the girl's weak ice tricks.

"You still got enough strength to grasp the hilt?" Aaroniero asked.

"I... remember..." Rukia Kuchiki muttered.

'Almost didn't caught what she said,' the white garbed Arrancar noted to himself. "What?"

She weakly brought up her broken sword using a great amount of strain and pointed it directly at the bemused looking Shapeshifter.

"I don't know what you remembered, but are you gonna try to fight me with a broken katana? That's pathetic! Give it up already!" The Ninth Espada said while the girl struggling to hold onto the sword.

'This is dreadfully pathetic to watch. She can't even wield her Zanpakutō properly! The stupid girl is only escalating her death,' Aaronerio thought.

He wanted to scoff at the girl's useless actions, but kept himself at bay. He can always laugh at her corpse afterwards, before devouring her of course. And hey now she can have her 'well deserved' reunion with Kaien himself! Sometimes the Ninth Espada is just too kind to his victims.

"S... San no Mai," Rukia muttered and with those words her missing half of the katana quickly reshaped itself. The Hollow Consumer only had enough time to gasp before the sword pierce through his skull. "Shirafune!"

"What the...?" Aaroniero said in complete disbelief.

His Kaien Shiba face vanished, only to be replaced by the Arrancar's real face.

"I remembered where his heart is! You may have Kaien-dono's body. But that's not where Kaien-dono is! I was entrusted with Kaien-dono's heart!" Rukia determinedly said.

'No... What... How... She's just... Some... Shinigami... How?' Thoughts like these were spiraling wildly through Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"Farewell, Espada!" The midget finished as she sliced his head straight down to the middle causing it to burst. His giant deformed Resurrección form, just as fast, appeared as well in all it's awesome and gruesomest glory.

The green liquid spouted out everywhere as the badly injured Shinigami fell down to the ground. Most of the green liquid left where the two fighters were at leaving behind a beaten down midget and two tiny heads.

The squeaky voice head scream out to the heavens in a pure unadulterated agony. "It hurts! It hurts! Save me, Aizen-sama! Aizen-sama! You promised me, didn't you!? If I went with you, I would be freed from my suffering! So why does it hurt!? It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... no..."

While the squeaky head bitched as if there was no tomorrow while rolling around in it's own fluid it's counterpart, the much deeper voiced one, allowed itself to say it's final words and thoughts.

"Bitch, I refuse..."

'My existence... is the greatest ambition to men. My unrelenting power and potential would make men envy me, to want this unique gift, to wish they were blessed by such luck. I, the perfect Hollow to ever be created... To be killed off in such a silly manner.' The enraged head thought.

"To accept..."

'Is this truly the end of me? After my countless struggles of survival as Gillian? The thousands of Hollows that were devoured by me to go... to go... to waste? Why? I'm the living image of what the strongest creature should be. My strength is limitless. My skills is limitless. My potential is limitless.' He continued thinking what may be his last thoughts. 'How could a weakling Shinigami ever hope to kill me? Was it my playfulness? My lack of trying? Not taking the fight seriously... No... No... I, Aaroneiro Arruruerie does not and will not accept any sorts of failure. I am the perfection of what a Hollow ever hopes to be one day! But I know that no one, no matter how fierce they may be will ever stand against my mass potential! I'm the pinnacle of Hollow evolution. I am perfect!'

"This..."

The head split into two as it's eyes lost their menacing gleam.

Two small bright lights appeared inside the room. On a closer inspection the lights looked to be a purple shaped rune. And both of these runes were right below the two lifeless heads. The two runes gleamed so brightly that you would be force to cover your eyes. When the light died out there was nothing on the floor besides the green liquid that was oozing out everywhere. Both of the heads vanished to who knows where.

* * *

In a dark barely lit room stood a couple of identically robed masked men all surrounding a single table. A much larger (fatter) robed masked man rudely pushed his way through the fools, the fat ass was quickly followed by a thinner robed masked man.

The fat ass took a bite out of his chicken before asking what most of the idiots were here for, "so... this is what we summoned, huh?"

"Apparently after using the tools used for transporting a powerful creature to our location for the sole point of our scheme we were given these," the thinner man said, displeased with the results.

The fat ass only grumbled.

"We used practically a fortune of Jewels to summon something powerful that'd speed up the process of our plan. However, it seems that fate stuck the finger at us and gave these two heads instead of a overpowering demon that we originally wanted." the thinner man stated with a frown.

Many of the men whisper to each other about these news, while others were more open about it, causing a uproar. The larger man ignored their gossiping and cries and instead focused on his partner. "Please don't tell me that there isn't any use to the heads," the fat man expressed his growing disappointment by taking another bite of his chicken.

The thin man released a small chuckle, "ahh... actually yes we can do something about this predicament. I may not be a genius my friend, but I believe that with the right kind of manual labor and extra doses of Jewel that we can possibly bring back the heads to life in order to assist our one true mission."

The larger masked man paused mid bite on his chicken to reply, "And what would we need and do for this to work?"

"Like I said before I am no genius, but even I can see the success coming from this thing. We'll need to pay a hefty amount of Jewels for certain supplies, no where near the amount we wasted on bringing this these heads here, but enough to see the fruits of our labor so to speak." The thinner man coughed into his hand before walking closer to the table where the heads were placed separately from each other. "My plan is to infuse the stable looking head into the other damaged one."

This caused many of the men, including the fat one, to question the man's sanity. Some of the robed man once again began their gossiping.

"Doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Why infuse them?"

"Definitely not a genius since you just went full retard right there, yup."

The larger man raised up his hand as a sign of warning. The rest immediately understood and drew back, not without letting out some final snappy comments.

"You mind explaining to me and my subordinates on what the hell you're smoking on? Because all I hear is some idiot mook spouting crap that is as logically as a fire breathing child tamed by a dragon!" The pissed off fat man roared.

"Now, now no need to get all pissy on me. I can see how this wouldn't make much sense to any of you, correct?" Many of the men nodded their heads. "Well I believed that if we could recover an already damaged head using the same material, say for a example the non-damaged one, that we'll be able to not only bring back one of the heads in perfect condition but also resurrect it. I'm sure you can tell that this thing isn't normal by any means, so a powerful demonic head shouldn't be hard to acknowledge, right? We'll also need to magic for the finishing touches. So how about it, interested?" The thinner man asked with a cheeky grin.

Releasing out a deep sigh the larger man could only agree with a nod. They have already wasted a crap ton of Jewels on the summon, so what's the harm in using more, right? Besides, this thing could be helpful to their group. For all they know the head could be some kind of monster with insane magical power. A demon perhaps? Well whatever the thing is it'll surely be put to good use. What's the worst that'd happen? A rebellious massacre? Pfft like that would ever happen!

* * *

'Four months has passed,' the fat man thought happily as he watches many of his workers doing their duties for the project named "Resurrection Tiny Head," the name sounded retarded but hey as long the damn thing comes to life then really who the hell cares?

Four painfully slow months passed since the summon of the weird gray head. In that time they have shockingly managed to infuse the the two heads into one using the beauty of magic and the strange object known as Lacrima. Those babies sure does some crazy wonders. Even with the success of combining the two heads there was a few failures that will need to be fixed immediately, or at the latest moment possible.

The strange head hasn't woken up after the successful infusion and it's been three motherfucking weeks since then! You would think after bringing forth a new life by using another discarded life that the damn thing would wake the hell up and greet their new masters like a good obedient pet.

Interesting enough they have been able to discover quite the number of abnormally traits from the bodiless creature while it's enjoying a long slumber. For one, the thing's source of power isn't magical. Now this wouldn't be too strange since many living things simply don't have the necessary dose of magic, but the head does have a source of energy... just not magic.

During the third month of experimenting, after the success of infusing the two, the head would wildly release out this heavy feeling energy. The force of this strange energy forced us down to our knees causing many of us to cough up our own saliva and intestines. My breakfast was lost that day, oh the agony to my stomach! A couple of us even died by that dangerous unknown energy.

Having no choice we were quite literally forced to take extra precautions. So we lost a couple dozen more worthless henchmen (last paychecks to sign) before we finally were able to restrain the pain in the ass of a head with the usual use of Lacrima. It's source of energy is still confusing to us to this day. All that we know is the energy the head released definitely wasn't magic related whatsoever, but something deadlier and untamed.

The fat man brought his gaze towards a giant test tube filled with a red slightly orange colored liquid. At the bottom of the tube lays scattered around Lacrima, used to operate and clean the liquid, for health reasons. In the very middle of the tube is where our precious little head is, floating around with it's eyes closed as usual.

We have also found out that the strange little bugger belongs to the carnivore family. It was thanks to one of the lesser important workers that discover this. He accidentally fell inside the giant container when the scrub was attempting to add a couple of new Lacrima inside the tube. What happened next disturbed everyone to a new level. The head with it's eyes still closed opened up it's mouth where a tentacle sprouted out, coiled around the panicking loser, and crushed his body like a toothpick. The kid's mangled corpse was then swallowed up slowly by the head until their was nothing but the blood flowing inside the tube, which couldn't be seen since the tube contained a red sort of liquid.

The random minion's death won't be forgotten... he died for a great cause! To a disgusting carnivorous head that may or may not betray us by devouring us in a barbaric manner.

'Creep could use some table manners,' the large not so imposing man thought as he ripped off a large piece of his chicken and swallowing the whole thing without chewing at all.

Even if this thing is becoming a problem he's sure that once the head is awake all his little issues will fade away.

* * *

"MOVE IT YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHITS!" a random masked man roared at the hoard of enslave men, women, and children.

The life of a slave working for that bastardy tower isn't what you call outstanding. The terrible food, the cruel tormentors forcing you to keep on working till you drop dead, the thoughts of never returning back to your homes, all of these is what you can describe a slave's life here and much more!

One such slave was currently struggling pushing a cart. The poor slave looked to be a young girl at the age of seven or eight. Her crimson red hair gleamed like a flawless ruby.

Her pitiful attempts at continuing her forced labor didn't go unnoticed. Before she can try again a shadow formed behind her. The red head could only release a shriek as a much larger hand slapped her across the head with enough force to send her crumbling down to the ground.

"Would you look at what I found. Some stupid brat not giving her absolute best in pushing this cart here," the slapper that was another masked man pointed out when he placed his right hand over the cart. "What do you gotta say to yourself, huh!?" He went over to the girl and stomped on her gut.

The red head girl only released out a painful groan from the force.

"That isn't an acceptable answer you dumb piece of crap," the man yelled as he bend down and grabbed the red head hair harshly.

She screamed as the masked man dragged her to a group of similarly dressed men. He caught the attention of his fellow workers by coughing into his hand.

"Found another straggler. Should I dump the bitch, sir?" he asked/requested to his apparent superior officer.

The man messaged his chin before shrugging, "Bah! Just dump her at one of the Rehabilitation Chamber for some 'reeducation.'"

The red head girl eyes widen as she try desperately to escape, the other men laughed.

With a sickening grin the mask man replied happily, "Of course sir!"

He quickly turned around and began his journey to his new destination. With each step the girl's heart thumped. She's terrified of what going to happen to her. Worst thing is she cannot do a single thing to prevent the 'reeducation.'

Making a left turn through the halls of the tower the man bumped into another masked man.

"Wa-watch where you're going asshole!" the masked man yelled as he gripped on the red head tighter.

The man ignored him but instead beckoned him to follow. "I need some help with a couple of rebellious slaves. Bastards are starting up a fight with a few of us, I was looking around for any nearby help. So how about it, interested in bashing a few skulls?"

The masked man grinned before nodded vigorously as he followed his comrade completely ignoring the girl he dropped. She watch as they disappeared in the halls before she got up from the dirty ground and ran the other direction.

'Where's the exit!' the lucky red head thought.

She's incredibly happy that the idiot left her giving her the chance to escape the horrors of the Rehabilitation Chamber, but still she has to get back to the other slaves before she's caught by another slaver.

The red head ended up in front of a Iron door, a dead end just her luck. Well whatever she'll just turn around and take a different route. Suddenly there were noises coming from the halls and they sounded like that the voices were getting closer!

'Oh god oh god oh god! What to do! What to do!?' the red head panic as she turned her head furiously to her left and right only to see solid walls. She quickly turned back to the door and without any hesitation she open up the door and went inside the room.

She quickly shut the door and tried to calm down her nerves. After a couple of seconds the red head managed to stabilize herself. She finally decided to look around. The room had multiple kinds of chairs and desks. Bookshelves surrounded the corners of the walls filled with books of science and magic. There wasn't a living thing in the room that she can spot. The girl was about to look at the bookshelf when she noticed the very obvious object. A giant tube filled with a red liquid of some kind.

Without her even knowing she began walking closer to the giant container. When she was only inches away from the object of her attention she finally noticed that there was a small gray ball floating in the center of it. She placed both of her hands to the tube and moved a little closer to get a better look. Curiosity killed the cat.

The ball's eyes opened up slightly to stare at the red haired girl. She froze out of fear.

"Care to elaborate why you're here brat," the tiny ball said as it's eyes gleamed with malicious intent and curiosity.

She didn't reply but instead she stared at him hoping he wasn't real.

"Is my existence that shocking to you? I would have expected you humans to at least understand that they're other creatures living in this world," the head scoffed. "Most of you uses magic and yet seeing a floating talking miniature head freaked you out? Pathetic."

"Wh-what are you?" the red head muttered.

'Seems like someone is lacking in the food chain department,' the head thought as he stare right back at the girl.

The head's eyes gleamed again, "I am what you humans call perfection! The chosen one to become the mightiest of all! The pinnacle of the Hollow evolution. I, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Ninth Espada of Aizen-sama army! Fear me you mindless human as my endless supply of Reiatsu wipe you out as a tornado would do to a mere paper tiger!"

The girl's fear faded away only to be replaced by confusion. What was this thing talking about? Hollows, Ninth Espada, Reiatsu? Never before did she ever hear these terms used. Well she heard the word hollow before, but she's sure this thing meant something else. And how does one exactly spell and pronounce the name Aaroniero Arruruerie? A name shouldn't be difficult!

'Wait... He told me his name, so shouldn't I tell him mine out of curtsy?' the red head thought before quickly making up her mind.

"Hello. My name's Erza Scarlet," she greeted back as she brought forth her hand to do a handshake only to stop when she release the head doesn't have any body parts. She blushed a little out of embarrassment.

The Ninth Espada stare at the girl strangely, "Girl I'll ask again what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other slaves?"

Erza gasped as her original intent came back.

"Oh my god I forgot! I should be looking for a way to get back to the others before those mask guys come back!" the red head said worryingly as she began walking back to the door.

Now Aaroniero could have simply ignored the girl and allowed her to make her way to the door knowing full well what's up ahead. Using his Pesquisa he's able to locate the Reiatsu of others and it's just so happen that there were at least a three dozen Reiatsu signatures arriving. The girl did listen to proclamation of his glory so he suppose the girl did deserve to live her pathetic life. Besides a torture life was better then a dead one, as long as that life isn't himself.

Yes, He'll throw the girl a bone. A gift from perfection? That sounds about right. Once he gains enough power to overthrow these fools without a problem he'd have to make sure to find the girl and absorb her. It's the least he can do. Because what is better then becoming apart of what going to be the strongest of Hollows? Nothing!

"Girl I wouldn't open that door if I were you," Aaroniero caught the attention of the red head.

"Look I would like to continue our conversation but I got to go," Erza glared, trying to get her point.

The head only released a dark chuckle. "I'll be quick to the point. I have a power that senses other living things and at this moment I sense a couple dozen coming straight here," the Hollow laughed, "Oh and I doubt they're slaves!"

Aaroniero observed as the girl's face quickly lost it's color.

"Have no fear girl. Since I'm in such a giving mood I'll present you another ways of escape. Behind that bookshelf near the coffee stain is a secret passage. Go through this passage and I insure you, you'll live to see another tortuous day as a beloved slave," the head explained to the girl as she did just that and indeed found a secret passage.

She looked back at the Hollow. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Just get the hell out of here your presence makes me want to vomit out my only meal given to me here!" Aaroniero shooed her off.

Erza smiled and waved her hand, "I hope we meet again!"

With that final goodbye the girl disappeared as the bookshelf automatically shut blocking the secret passage.

"Stupid girl shouldn't be thanking me for this, no want she should be doing is begging me to devour her," the Ninth Espada muttered darkly before he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The only door to the room open up slowly as the masked men went to their desks.

"Hmm strange I could have sworn I heard voices in here. Must be the stress I guess," the thin apparent leader said.

Aaroniero inwardly grinned from their stupid display.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this improve chapter! It seems I tend to always choose the less favorable characters of bleach (or less written). First Yammy and now Aaroniero, God what the hell is wrong with me?**

 **A story using Aaroniero as the main protagonist!? What the hell is this unique shit!? I thought the same exact things when this idea came to me. The Ninth Espada isn't even one of my favorites and yet I find the idea of using this freak in a crossover intoxicatingly fascinating. What are your thoughts on this idea?**

 **If you have read my prototype chapter than you I'm sure you noticed that I have expanded this chapter but not by 3k words. I wanted to believe me! It's just the ending right here is perfect. At least the story word count went up right? No? Oh... It's the thought that counts!**

 **Anyways I added some more content to this chapter and cleaned up some errors. I'm sure all of you know who the red haired girl is. Did I get her age right though? I wasn't sure if I did so tell me if I'm wrong.**

 **Oh yeah to answer the one guest about Mask De M** **asculine. I so agree a crossover with him would be awesome and I feel he should have some more love! Especially how Tite Kubo killed him off so lamely. I mean really Renji? Come on that's bullshit! But yeah I'll think about the crossover, going to have to choose what's a good anime for for justice badass.**

 **Go ahead and review and tell me your thoughts on this improved and slightly cleaner chapter! Tell me if you liked the first interactions between Aaroniero and Erza. This chapter was a little slow but hey it's a chapter one. Chapter two is where some good stuff happens so have your fingers crossed! I hope you enjoy your time reading and have a lovely day.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2: Golden Opportunity

* * *

Five weeks.

Five Godforsaken weeks since Aaroniero Arruruerie last had any sort of social interactions. Five weeks since the whole situation about that red-haired girl's unexpected arrival to his forced-to-be home. The Ninth Espada isn't one act pathetic in any manner. Meaning, he would most happily enjoy the lack of friendship. He does not need any of that crap, because the act of ridding solitude for the sole purpose of friendship is beneath him.

But still... Aaroniero would have much rather have some company to at least fix his boredom. There is always something special about insulting a lonely worthless soul into submission using his carefully placed clever words. Sadly, the only real targets were the scientists working on him, still believing that he's asleep even after all this time.

'Fools,' the Ninth Espada member thought.

The idiots are still working on awakening him even though he had already awakened from his evil slumber. They're truly using every means necessary to get him to tick. A shame that the Arrancar doesn't give a damn about their frustrations. Really, the bitching and moaning only amuses Aaroniero. Nothing like a healthy dose of humans being foolish in their natural environment to spice up a much needed gloomy atmosphere on another boring day of waiting.

That's right waiting, patience is a virtue as they say. One of the first things Aaroniero found out about was the lack of Reiatsu in him. Well, to be more exact it isn't like he lost most of his Reiatsu reserved inside him, it was more like it was weakened. Give some time and his Reiatsu should rise back to it's original state. And that is why the Ninth Espada isn't escaping and devouring every weakling here.

He did not doubt his strength that's for sure, but Aaroniero rather not risk the chances of the humans pulling off one of their spells on him, like a binding spell. The chances of striking them before were likely if it wasn't for that one human falling into his tank and giving him the very much appreciated snack. The meat-bag cured his hunger for souls and knowledge. Apparently, he's in a world called Earth Land where many people can use magic freely. This greatly unnerved him.

This means his in another world where anyone, literally anyone, can fight back. Aaroniero prefers his prey not to fight back, thank you very much! But the bigger issue is that the Espada is in a world where no one back at his world had any knowledge about. So, this led him into quite the pickle. One, he can try to find out a way to escape this magic infested world and return back to Hueco Mundo and his old life style. Two, Aaroniero can adept to this new world and conquer it himself. Of course, the conquering won't be in a manner similar to what Barragan or Aizen would do. No, his idea of conquering is to feed off of people, town by town till they all drop.

The Ninth Espada wasn't given the rank of Espada without no reason. He knew Aizen was interested in him, unlimited potential is a frightening thing to see when placed inside a Hollow after all. Ignoring the obvious point, Aaroniero also knew his intelligence was nothing to laugh at. Someone doesn't simply rush into a battle against him without being mindfucked, unless you're Ulquiorra. That man is as emotionless as a wooden plank and as pale as a cheesecake. Maybe even paler than that...

With his plans set Aaroniero only needed to rest and wait for the right time to strike them hard. One screw up is all he needs to wipe out the overzealous dogs. He'll show them what a true god can do.

* * *

'We shouldn't have tried to escape,' a young terrified red-haired girl thought.

Erza Scarlet and her other young companions were surrounded by their en-slavers and huge headed pink dog-like creatures.

"You think you can escape so easily, you little brats?" The fat masked man spoke out cheekily. "At a time when we need to finish the R-System quickly!"

The Skinner leader enclosed his arms behind his back and said, "hold up... At this rate we'd get way behind schedule. I was going to send you all to that room, but... Who is the one who came up with the escape plan? I'll only take that one away. Aren't we such nice guys?"

'There's nothing like abusing your authority on children,' the skinny one thought smugly. This is the type of entertainment he needed since starting the R-System project, and recently the their new project on bringing forth life into that floating head. Though, perhaps the project is a failure... They have barely made any progress and the subject doesn't seem to be responding at all. What a waste of resources.

"Spit it out! Who is the mastermind?" The fat one demanded.

"M-me..." Erza admitted softly but the sound of her voice was covered by another's voice.

"I'm the one! I made the plan, and I told them what to do!" A blue haired boy said.

"Oh..." The balloon sized man inwardly released out a chuckle.

"Of course. It wasn't you, I see," the lengthy man stated. "It was that girl."

"Take her away!" The fat man ordered as the men went to grab Erza. She didn't put up a fight.

"No! It was me! I planned it!" The desperate blue haired boy yelled but to no avail.

"Shut up," the whale-like man ordered lazily as he cast a spell on the annoying kid to subdue him.

"I'll be okay... I'm fine..." Erza whimpered.

"Erza!" The blue-haired kid screamed.

"It'll be just like you said, Jellal... I'm not scared at all." The red head puts on a sad smile as tears are threatening to fall at any moment.

"Erza... Erza!" Jellal roared in anguish, knowing there isn't anything to do about the unjust and unfairness of this sorrowful situation.

Just than a thought burst forth from the small blue-haired child, a thought that may or may not actually work. It was a long shot for sure... But sometimes risks were just worth making. Especially for a friend. And with that Jellal formulated his plan as he watches his friend being taken away.

* * *

Sounds of heavy footsteps filled the halls of the Tower of Heaven.

"Oh god! Did you see that little munchkin's reaction? Fucking priceless, ha!" The one who's carrying Erza laughed.

"You should have took a picture of that little shit. Would have last a lot longer," another meaningless minion spoke.

"Hush you fools! Now's not the time to enjoy in another's torment, you'll have time for that later I insure you of that. What must be done is punishing this little piss-ant," the taller leader said as he flicked on the poor girl's forehead, she only whimpered. "Any suggestions?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why not feed the rascal to our latest project?" One of the older and more experienced workers suggested.

Erza's once dull empty eyes gleamed slightly when she heard of a project. 'Could it be...?'

"Hmm..." The taller one sounded as he massaged his chin. "Not a bad idea... But... That bastard's a picky one. He may not enjoy a small meal, besides I have already planned out what to do with her."

'Are they talking about him?' The red haired thought. 'Is he alright? What did they do to him?'

Disgusting sounds of munching snapped Erza out of her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to see the fat man finishing up his meal. Where the food appeared she'll never know, and frantically she doesn't care.

"Soooo, what exactly are we going to do about the 'demonic head,' hmm?" The fat man questioned as he released a few more burps. Half a dozen men had to cover up their noses from the smell.

'Thanks fat ass,' many of them thought angrily.

If the taller leader was affected by the stench he didn't show it as his posture stood strong and tall. "We're still working on some adjustments, but I am sure that once some actual progression is shown we'll be set."

"I-I seriously do doubt that. For fuck sake we have been working on the bugger for weeks, and what do we get in return? Jack shit that's what! I'm telling you we should just abandon this pointless operation already before our currency really does disappear down the drain. Do you want that? I sure as hell don't you bastard." The larger of the two leaders spoke out his thoughts and frustrations.

His only answer was a shrug. Gritting his teeth the fat tub of lard held back from continuing. Sometimes it's better to allow crap to happen on it's own then to present yourself. He just hopes that this isn't a big mistake.

'They must be talking about Aaroniero. I hope they didn't do anything drastic to him.' Erza thought, worrying about her new friend.

Here she is worrying about someone she barely knew instead of worrying about her own safety. Then there's her other friends to think about. Just remembering their faces and expressions formed new thoughts of sadness to her newly created list of low-spirited memories.

Well at the very least she can hope that everyone else will be fine and hey maybe one day they can all escape together. To not be troubled by the slavers, to be free, and live happily ever after together. She liked that thought, no, she adores that actually. Using whatever remaining strength left Erza smiled.

* * *

In the pitch black lab, where Aaroniero Arruruerie is held in as a guinea pig, we find the latest subject resting inside his container. His slumber was soon to be tarnished by the yelling and roaring coming from practically everywhere outside of the lab. With a mild and irritated difficult opened up one eyeball to glare at the door facing him.

'What the hell are the humans doing?' the Espada used his Pesquisa in search of the issue. Whoever had the balls in interrupting his evil slumber will be placed on his top ten list of who's to die first.

After completing his scan through the island Aaroniero could only release sigh. Apparently the human slaves are rebelling seeing how there are large numbers of them scattered around the island in a unorganized manner. Ever few seconds a Spiritual Pressure of a slave and/or slaver will drop down to a level where one can only assume that they're even dead or ready to knock on death's door. In other words they're screwed.

The man-eater would have chuckled at the situation if he wasn't so pissed off. Of all the nerve these humans have! They must have some pretty big balls if they think they can just go around willy nilly like a pack of retarded camels on crack. Well, it does not matter anyways. Every human will perish that's for sure. Hell, even that one girl will feel his unrelenting wraith. People does not run from destiny, no, they must allow it in open arms.

Suddenly the door to the lab opened up roughly leaving a loud bang to echo throughout the entire room. Two typical slavers came rushing in, quickly closing the door with an audible click, and sat down on the nearest seats breathing heavily. The Ninth Espada watched the heaving fools with a small amount of amusement. He always did enjoy observing the meat-bags struggle. Such is the life as prey.

"I'm n-n-not being paid e-enough for this shit, agh!" One of them complained.

"Yeah," the other one simply agreed. The human must have been tired.

They kept on chatting and soon Aaroniero lost interest in this conversation. To pass by time he began to count the many different methods in ripping off the fat one's limbs and beating him to death with it.

So lost into his thoughts the Ninth Espada missed the two humans standing up and walking over to him. It was only when one of them tap on the container did he notice them. His eyes met the two shocked ones. Time slowly passed by as a blanket of silence wrapped tightly around the three until one of them finally spoke out. "Did... did that thing just look at us? Hi-his eyes are opened... Is he finally awake?" The man shakily asked.

'Good you better be terrified, fleshlight,' Aaroniero thought.

His partner in crime didn't say a word but instead took a step back. And another. And another. Oh lookie! Another step was taken, who would have expected that? Surely not the obvious.

"Hey. Listen man, that's just a head it's harmless, yeah? No point in being worried, so calm down you pansy," the idiotic slaver tried to reassure his friend.

'That's what you think...' the floating head thought darkly.

"I-I guess you're right, buddy. Sorry for doubting you." The coward agreed as he took a single step forward.

Aaroniero narrowed his eyes at this action. They thought just because he's trapped inside that they're supposedly safe? Shaking his head, which is literally everything, Aaroniero released out a menacing sounding chuckle. Both men didn't hear the sound, but the Arrancar is fine with that because a second later he opened up his mouth as a tentacle sprouted out that immediately raced towards it's target. As the single tentacle pierced through the glass, causing the entire container to shatter into a million pieces, the closer of the two victims was attacked by said tentacle.

He gasped in fear as the tentacle pierced his flesh like a knife to butter. As it goes deeper into his body Aaroniero's head went downwards to the ground. However, thanks to already attached tentacle on the human he did not land on the ground harshly, possibly cracking his skull if the action of falling did happen. As his sole weapon into the struggling crying man his other amigo only stood in a trembling state.

'Heh. Filthy Coward.' The Ninth Espada head moved closer and closer to the nicely made hole as the tentacle leisurely went into his insides. Soon enough the only thing hanging out of the hole was the large amounts of blood flooding and the head. The head was eventually pulled into the body, and at the very moment the body fell face first towards the ground.

"W-w-what the f-fu-fuck!" The scared shitless slaver yelled as he finally turned around and was about to sprint to the door, but halted. He froze as he slowly, ever so slowly rotate his head back at where he was facing and look down at the bloody mess of his friend. What he saw caused his pants to moisten up out of fear.

The coward's leg was currently grabbed onto on a tight grip by his buddies hand. But that didn't terrify him, no... It was his face. His face was colored by a dark green, his once brown eyes were pitch black, and coming out of his mouth were dozens of smaller tentacles. There was even one tentacle coming out of the hand that was keeping his leg on a tight grip.

"Where... Do you think you're going? You weren't planning on running away were you? Because that'd be such an utter shame if my prey ran." The freak that was once his friend spoke as the tentacles slithered around his lips in hunger. "How about we have a nice long chat, instead of you running away and me having to capture you?"

The coward shook his head no, and frantically tried to escape the monster's grip.

Aaroniero tilted his head slightly, "No? Why not I'm sure we'll have a grand old time talking about, well, anything. Like the time you smuggled a rat in some drugs back when we were both in the orphanage as kids. Those were the good ol' days, right 'best' buddy. Oh my bad, what kind of friend am I to not once use your name. Humans are given names so that we can recognize others without becoming perplexed at all. Like if I would to yell out "you" to a crowd no one would really know who I'm talking too. If anything people will just stare and question my sanity, strange. People criticize each other without a second thought. Why is that? Because humans were born with dark-hearted goals? Constructed into being sadistic pricks? Well whatever the answer is I'm sure that-"

A foot slams into the Ninth Espada head causing him to face plant to the bloody ground. "Shut the fuck up, yo-you piece of shit! You killed my friend!"

Creepy chuckling filled the pissed off coward's ears, but he soon ignored the deathly sound as he notice the corpse-snatcher removed his grip on his leg. Not hesitating for a second the man quickly turned around and sprinted towards the door.

"You can't run from me, Charlie! Don't you get that yet, huh!? Friends don't leave each other behind, so how about you stop with this crap and..." Aaroniero released out a swarm of tentacles on the poor fool. Each one's tangled tightly around his arms, legs, and one covered up his mouth from screaming. Tears began to fall on Charlie's face, "hug me, 'friend.'"

The Arrancar pushed his arms up and forced his already broken stolen body up until it stood perfectly still, well as still as zombie. Grinning manically he took a single step towards his wrapped up gift. With each passing step Charlie screamed and groaned but he was ignored in favor of the hungry monster crazed laughter. Soon enough Aaroniero was standing in front of his soon-to-be lunch.

He reached out with his left hand and not so gently grabbed onto his neck, pulling him closer to him. Aaroniero fingers traced Charlie's lips, to his cheek, around the curve of his nose, and around his cheek. He slowly traced those degrading fingers back to his cheek just as one of the finger fell off, falling into the man's shirt.

Charlie felt the tingling feeling when the finger into his shirt and roared out a muffled scream. More tears fell down tracing around the four fingers on Aaroniero hand, before slowly dripping down to the ground.

"Shall I end your existence, Charlie?" Aaroniero asked.

He nodded vigorously.

"Oh. Really? Interesting, but what if I don't wish to end you yet? Ever thought that I may want to play with my prey a bit. It's only fair after all, you did cause me much misfortune." The Ninth Espada smirked as he watched the coward's eyes fill up with terror.

More muffled groans were heard, but thanks to the tentacles they were only just that, muffled groans. Such a beautiful sound to his ears. A covered up terror-filled scream is just like a box of chocolate given to you by your crush on Valentine's Day. Delicious, simply heavenly.

The Arrancar flicked his free hand, this action confused Charlie slightly but also caused the back of hairs to stand up. The tentacles wrapped 'comfortably' around the human's right arm started to bend it painfully. Charlie's eyes widen as he thrashed wildly and groaned even more.

Minutes pass by, but to the poor fool it felt like years as his arm was bend in a way that it was shaped into a half of a pretzel.

"Oh... I didn't knew arms can be changed up like that." Aaroniero laughed, before he took a step back to look at his handy work. With a grin he kicked the man's gut with enough force to leave a dent on a solid wall. The kick sent Charlie flying like a rocket until he crashed into a desk causing many sheets of paper to scatter around.

"You are my star. You are the one. You make me smile when the world goes undone," Aaroniero sang a little song as he strolled his way to his prey.

Charlie was finally given the change to cough and to take in big doses of air. He brought his head up to see that the sadistic monster making his way. The human grabbed onto his knee and forced himself to stand. He failed pathetically, but kept on attempting. eventually he manged to stand up using the desk to support himself.

"You totally rock. You're crazy and cool. Everything's all that I 'love' about you. Girl of my dreams you would... make my life complete," Aaroniero stared at the whimpering man.

"Wh-what?" Charlie muttered.

"That was a song if you haven't guessed. One of the Hollows I absorbed apparently was a fan at stalking humans. The humans he stalked were huge fans of music and the one I sang was one of the many one's he heard." The Ninth Espada shrugged dismissively.

The man didn't said a word he'd just stared blankly at his soon-to-be killer.

"Well, I know that you're probably a busy person, Charlie. And as a fair man and best friend it is my duty, no my honor, to lessen your troubles in any way possible. I hope you understand, friend." Aaroniero said in fake concern, showing off a sadistic smile only used for ill deeds.

Charlie glared down at the ground. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run. He just wanted his best friend back. The harsh thing about reality is that he wouldn't be able to have anything returned back to him.

Aaroniero chuckled at the man's silence. This is pure unadulterated joy! Is it a sin to be entertained by such terror flashing through the human's eyes? Was it truly that awful that the Arrancar found this left over piece of crap wallowing in agony enjoyable? It's fascinating to lay witness to a human being slowly but surely following into the pits of darkness. No exit, only a path further down to their misery. Such bliss that must be to a unguided soul.

The Espada glanced down at the whimpering worthless piece of flesh in disinterest. Releasing out a sigh Aaroniero raised up his arm in a silent command. With said command the tentacles came to life and strike down on the weak-willed human filth. The tentacles wrapped around the man's limbs, head, and chest. Slowly, oh so slowly, they squeezed the living daylights out of him. As Charlie's eyes dulled bit by bit Aaroniero casually used his Pesquisa by doing a quick scan throughout the island.

After his quick scan the Ninth Espada glanced down at the human. He wasn't moving as indicated from the blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes. Giving a quick kick to the dead man's gut Aaroniero turned around and strolled toward the exit, not before his tentacles dragged the body with him.

Once outside the laboratory Aaroniero pointed his hand at the nearest wall and fired half or so dozen Bala. Creating a small human shaped hole thanks to the Bala the Arrancar took a step closer to the hole followed by another and soon he was in another hallway. The Ninth Espada continued this cycle of 'blasting holes a new one.'

Eventually he reached his destination, outside of the hellhole of tower.

"Now... what to do?" Aaroniero hummed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello to all who bothered with this story! It's so good to be writing again.**

 **I'm sorry for the huge delay in posting another chapter to this story and all I can say is sorry. In my defense I have completely forgotten about this story as shocking and stupid as it sounds. This story was supposed to be updated a month ago, but I might have sort of forgotten, heh. Again, my apologizes.**

 **Anyways on to bigger notes it is great to be back be writing again. I'll definitely try to be posting more chapters on this story and others as a sort of redemption.**

 **Not much else to say except review and tell me your thoughts on this story. Was Aaroniero a little OC? Did you like reading our favorite Espada play with his plaything? Whatever your are please do and review. Doesn't have to be positive. Any feedback will be appreciated. Have a wonderful Monday, or whatever day you're reading this on.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 3: To Reestablish Authority Properly

* * *

Battle cries of the courageous and the stupid were heard throughout the entire tower, nay throughout the very heavens itself! Or at the very least the current rebellion's annoying cries irked a certain hungry monster prowling through the ruins of said tower.

Aaroniero stared blankly at the rebellion between enslaved humans and the enforcers, which they will now be dubbed as "beef jerky" and "bacon strips." Truly the soon-to-be-meals should be honored to even be given a title, most victims are that... Weak little fools fighting for what they deem right, or whatever low intelligent reason the walking meat-bags can think of. Admittedly the titles may seem inappropriate but rest soundly because the titles hold no ill will. Aaroniero believed that the humans deserve as much praise as a man being shot to death by twenty or so surrounding individuals, tied up to a pole of course. However, the bastards apparently think otherwise and would much appreciate them being called by their birth names. Selfish little pricks.

The Ninth Espada noticed how the sun wasn't nowhere near as unbearable than usual. Frowning the man cupped his on chin and glazed over the landscape seeming to be in his own world. Releasing his hand from the comforts of his chin the Arrancar took a step back and readied himself for a little experiment of his.

This is just out of curiosity but Aaroniero wanted to a least endeavor himself into transforming back to his original state. Taking a deep breath he begun the transformation. The lacerated body melted/opened up as a different coloring took over. After a measly dozen or so seconds pass Aaroniero now stood in all his imposing nightmarish look.

Unconsciously the Ninth Espada clenched his hands into a tight fist, awaiting the order to give the fisting of the life time to any poor individual. At the corner of his sight the monster spotted a shattered window, below the window was a piece of glass lying on the ground. Casually he approached the shattered piece and reached for it, bringing the piece to his eyesight he was able to get a nice long look in his overall appearance.

His height still stood tall like a skyscraper and he still has his trusty container neatly placed where his head should be. Speaking of heads Aaroniero strangely only had one floating in the center of the liquid. The Ninth Espada pondered on this before remembering that the humans twinked his body. Another reason why they will all be slaughtered soon.

Glancing down at his body he finally took notice in his apparel. He still wore the standard uniform of the enforcers. That just won't do at all. He'd have to fix this issue later though.

A devilish beam of light decided to strike down on Aaroniero's unprotected eyes. His reaction was anything but pleasant.

"Agh...! Damnable sun!" The Ninth Espada brought up his hand to cover any bits of sunlight from reaching his eye sockets. Messaging his sensitive eyes he released out a heavy groan. "Apparently when these degrading chimps fused my minds into one they-" pausing his sentence, the Hollow found something incredibly interesting.

The one head showed off a dark grin. "They have gave him some kind of resistance to the direct brightness of the sun.

The only problem now is that his strength has reduced drastically. The Ninth Espada's maximum Reiatsu supply had been at least divided by half of what it used to be while during any source of daylight. Taking the cautious route would be the best option for the moment. He's sure that overtime this newfound resistances of his will have grown stronger as he starts accessing his slightly altered fused form. Overtime Aaroniero is positive that he'd discover some new nifty abilities thanks to the infusion. Only time can tell when said abilities uncover itself.

The Ninth Espada glanced down at his takeout meal. The corpse is beginning to smell awfully familiar to his sensitive nose. It's the kind of scent that can save the world against terrorism, if you're willing to sacrifice an entire nation that is. The fierce unrelenting wraith of this shit-stained scent coming from the degrading piece of meat can... No... Will annihilate out most, if not all, of the Soul Society with a single well-aimed ferocious shot directly into their faces. Poor saps won't see it coming.

"Smells like Yammy," Aaroniero muttered softly while covering his nostrils with his left hand. Even the perfect being can't stand the very sight nor scent of that walking pile of crap that is called Yammy.

Clenching his fists and directing it towards the corpse Aaroniero swiftly unleashed a small torrent of tentacles on the poor dead man. The tentacles struck down on good ol' Charlie with efficient ease. With a small tug the tentacles dragged the lifeless body to the Arrancar.

"Just another meal to enjoy," Aaroniero spoke to no one in particular. "Just another day to terrorize."

* * *

"This guy isn't saying a single thing. How boring!" The fat one groaned in disappointment as he and his partner observe the blue-haired boy being zapped repeatedly.

The taller, and definitely smarter, of the two crossed his arms. "Keep acting tough like that and you'll end up just like the girl from before.

"Don't you see how noble a cause it is to construct the R-system?" The over-weighted fool questioned with his arms crossed as well.

"Once this tower is complete, all of you will be granted the right to go to that paradise," a dirty grin attempted to reveal itself as the taller one dutifully attempted from bursting out in laughter from the stupid kid's struggles.

He has to admit that the brat is putting up a decent enough fight all for whatever nonsense reason the kid wishes to accomplish. Really, restricting this little shit's beliefs this early on at such a young age wil be most beneficial to both parties. They'll have a obedient slave willing to help them achieve their goals of resurrecting their god, and the smurf brat will live to see another day until his purpose is served.

"The R-system will resurrect our god!" His partner laughed.

"Shut your mouth, fatty..." The rebellious little shit growled out.

"What was that?!" The fat one demanded.

"Leave it. We need to deal with the rebellion that occurred this afternoon." Turning around he glanced at said rebellion occurring. The damn prisoners dare question his authority. Bah! They'll learn soon enough.

"We're just going to continue this ritual until you've learned to worship our god." Both partners in crime laughed as they made their way out, leaving behind the broken boy.

Once outside, both of the men paused in their step to get a better view of the rebellions progress. So far the slaves are being pushed back by their men's superior magical power. however there seems to be something disturbing this normally easily defused rebellion, something out of place.

"Looks like this shindig is about to wrap up. Good thing too since it's almost lunch time and I could really go for a bite just about now, eh?" The fat one released a hearty laugh. "How about... Hey where the hell are you going?"

The thin man halted his movement and gave a quick answer before beginning his pace once more. "I'd like to check up on the rebellion myself. Do me a favor, old pal of mine, and watch the little bugger while I'm gone. Ta ta!"

"Oh yeah leave me with the rebellious little cock bite while you have a hell of a time dealing with the rebels, asshole." He groaned before sitting his ass down on the ground. "But first a nap."

* * *

"Die you freak!" A hand grasped tightly around a staff slammed the object directly on a cackling monstrosity in human clothing, or it would have if it wasn't for the being to casually sidestep the obvious attack and countering with a backhand sending the fool out of the battle zone and into the vast ocean.

Aaroniero nonchalantly cracked his knuckles as he awaits the next action to come from one of the meat-bags. It wasn't long before the Arrancar got bored of watching his meals play with each other and decided on intruding on their pansy witty fight. Honestly the humans are so simpleminded sometimes.

"You son of a bitch! I'll end you!" Another enforcer bellowed a war cry as he charged up a magic spell and fired the raw magic missile straight at his target. Just before the spell hit it's mark Aaroniero vanished using his Sonido, reappeared in front of the shocked face human and just as quickly snapped his neck.

Scratch that, they're always simpleminded. That's what the Espada deserve for ever giving the humans a chance. He of all people should know that they are nothing but meals waiting to be devoured and become apart of greatness. As an act of forgiveness the Arrancar pointed his left index finger at the nearest batch of huddled human fries, having a exactly balanced amount of both slaves and their masters.

'A combo meal... What luck!' Showing off a shit-eating grin Aaroniero fired a couple dozen Balas at his foes. Each Bala found it's target and within seconds the ground was filled with corpses and blood. The Ninth Espada licked his lips. 'Resplendent.'

"What the hell is this thing!" More men joined in their cries as they either charged into their newly selected target and ran like a bunch of scared sheep.

Aaroniero, with a crazed lustful expression on his face, lay witness to the fools garbage excuse of an attack. Some of them would charge in like a bunch of suicidal bombers with the sole purpose of possibly damaging his awesome glory, while others being somewhat more intelligent will use the art of range combat. Patiently the monster waited for the first move to reach him then he'll surely counter them tenfold.

"Waste this bitch men!" Many of the rangers pointed their staffs as magic missiles fill the surrounding land with explosions. Rocks and any nearby carts were obliterated by the overkill barrage. A few unlucky people struggled, namely prisoners trying to run away from the confrontation were caught in the expense of the deadly explosions.

"Did... Did we get em', sir?" One of the range combat trained men asked to a slightly more important looking figure. The only difference between them and him is that he haves a long scar across his nose.

The higher ranked officer narrowed his eyes at the clearing. "I believe so, that whatever the fuck thing is probably rotting in hell now. Damn thing deserve a fitting price for ever interrupting this piss for shit chaos. We're already dealing with these hopeful slaves and their talk of freedom! I rather not have to bother anymore time on the dead freak. Men acquire as many prisoners, dead or alive doesn't mean a fucking thing to me!"

The sound of "yes sirs" filled the man's eardrums as his men began to once again stop the rebellion. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a strange light-blue glow in the dust caused by the spells aftershock.

Shaking his head the man turned and was just about to make way when a incredibly sharp object pierced through his lungs. Coughing up blood he could only weakly glance down at his chest to see a beautifully crafted sword cleanly pierced through his flesh like butters. His vision began to blur as blood dripped from his nostrils. Before welcoming death he felt the sword leaving his body and his soon-to-be corpse falling down on the cold ground where he'll lay to waste.

"Hmph. Humans, I swear the little bastards will assume anything just to move on with their worthless lives." Aaroniero harshly stepped on the man's body and walked towards to the group of men who slowly noticed the interaction in fear. Probably one of them notice and told the others of the scene. "Alright, now... die."

Popping right into the crowd of men using Sonido the Ninth Espada brought forth his Zanpakutō down on the first one in sight. The human screeched out in pain before falling down on the ground, before the others could react Aaroniero raised his other arm and strike another's heart. Pulling out the man's heart, quickly squishing it like a tomato, he used their shock to slice another fool straight in the middle of his body, said body split in two before falling.

Finally noticing their comrades dying left and right, about time, they raised up their weapons in a feeble attempt to stop the onslaught.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

While the Arrancar is having his fun a certain skinny leader certainly isn't. His decision on adventuring out through the island might not have been the wisest of choices seeing how he almost died twice by a random prisoner. They were quickly put down by any nearby worker but still the thought that he could have died to some no-named schmuck left a bad taste in his mouth.

So, as he and any loyal man he can get his hand on made their way through the 'war zone' the above average genius pondered about what he saw. It might have been a trick of the eyes but he could have sworn that he was able to bare witness to a nifty sight. A sight that no other would understand but him.

'No... The fools will only see him as a rampaging monster. I, however see much more...' The tall one thought as he made his way through towards his destination.

"Uh... Sir... Shouldn't we uh, remove the rebellion before it gets out of hand?" A cheeky little worker asked.

Not stopping once the thin leader responded, "the rebellion is of little issue, boy. Once I'm positive of what I wish to see and use we'll deal with the rodents. Is that a decent enough answer, or should I take your rank into account?"

"N-n-no there's no need, sir! I apologize for my earlier claim, it won't happen again promise!" The cowardly man paled as he pleaded for his rank. He has a family back home after all.

"Hmph." Was the only audible answer.

The leader was about to downright fire the little shit when he noticed a large crowd of men. Not trying to hide his grin at all the thin leader roared out orders for them to make way. The fearful workers obliged somewhat hesitantly, which both unnerved him and enlighten him. This must be it, one of his goals finally bearing fruit.

With the last worker out of his way he was able to see what he desire almost as much as his God. Standing tall with a sword lazily on his shoulder was a man that had ever defining feature of a human, expect the head. Where the head should have been was instead a large cylinder-like object containing a floating head in the center. Those menacing eyes practically screamed death.

"Perfect." The tall leader muttered. "Absolutely perfect."

Aaroniero tilted his head slightly but didn't give any verbal answer. It isn't like the human standing before him was asking a question, or begging for mercy. He is simply giving praise where it's deserved.

'Wait a minute. He looks familiar... Where have I seen him before?' Narrowing his eyes at the grinning human the hungry monster could only assume he was one of the fools to give him another chance at life.

"Tell me were you one of the ones who decided to mess with my body like some kid's science project?" Aaroniero questioned with a bit of humor laced into his words and loads of hidden desire in murdering the bastard.

If it was even possible the man's grin grew as he stretched out his arms in a welcoming way. "Yes, Although I wouldn't say you were a mere child's project, more of a gift to those who dare question power." Pointing at Aaroniero with his left arm dramatically, still having that retarded grin of his he continued on sweetening his praise. "You, a mysterious being with a unmatched power to no one but a God! I can see clearly that you were born to be the greater of many. And I will be the instrument of your band! I shall be the one to let loose the sound of unimaginable monstrous strength, oh feared one! As a genius to another I ask of you to drop this act and join me as we, together as a union, put an end to any weak willed fools. Starting with the rebels, I'm sure with your outstanding achievements of your past and surely future that we can put an end to these pi-"

A light-blue beam narrowly missed the thin man's right ear as it passed and pierced through a couple of men who just so happened to be in the way. A bead of sweat fell as the leader gulped with hints of fear starting to show through his trembling body and forced grin.

"Pardon me, it's just I was so engrossed in blasting a hole through your chattering mouth that I misfired and killed a few of your workers. Don't mind me though, I'll do my best in not missing the Bala fired from my finger tips. So, please do continue your interesting attempt in using me for your own shitty goals." The Ninth Espada grinned darkly as he waved his finger around in circles giving the impression of him not taking anything seriously while aiming.

Gulping again the leader tried again with his forced grin as sweat poured down on his face, a few even dripping on his mask. "Like I was saying mi-milord, if you would join me I promise pools of wealth, ladies, power! You'll have it all I ensure you of that. All that I'm asking in return is your cooperation."

"Tempting offer but I have a more suitable one, human." Aaroniero happily said with a dark undertone to the word human.

"An-and what'd will that be if I do so may ask, milord," the taller doing all he could in making the dangerous beast to join him.

"Before handing in my proposal, how about I show you some common courtesy." When he didn't get any answers besides the occasional stares and fear filled stunned bodies he continued, "greetings lower class insects of this shit hole of a planet. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. Please if it isn't a inconvenience to all of you call me Aaroniero, or stick with milord, either or is fine. I overheard you humans wanting to use my power for your God over and over again, a broken record is what you babbling fools are. You announced that'll you resurrect this God for your own ordeals and then have the balls to demand my help? Truly I cannot imagine anything more offensive. The sheer thought of lowering me to some Hitman for you foolish worshipers sickens me greatly."

"Of-offensive?! No, no, no you have us wrong, milord. I would never stoop so low," the tall man tried once more to calm down his 'project' and hopeful ally.

"If you're so willing to prove yourself to me than offer your lives to me without resistance. If you do so, there will be no pain. However, if you refuse," Clenching his fists so tight that it caused a bit of blood to drip "you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness."

The tall man took a step back and decided on his next action to take. After quickly reorganizing his mind he roared out his orders. "Men restrain the beast! It is obvious that we must tame him into the ways of humanity. First step is to kneel down! Fire!" Recovering some of his bravado the bellowed in laughter as his men surrounded the lone warrior. No matter how strong the creature may be, there's no possible chance that he'd win against these large numbers.

Unseen to the human eye Aaroniero gracefully moved through the herds of filth, cutting any standing in his way. One of the foolish ones tried tangle him up in some, the nerve of this thing to use such deplorable methods on him! With a simple tug of his handy Zanpakutō the man lost his arm, screeching like a banshee in heat. Swiftly the Ninth Espada grabbed the fool by the collar of his uniform and threw him to a nearing crowd of fools. Pointing his index finger at them Aaroniero fired a soundless Bala straight to them causing a small explosion, killing few and forcing many to shriek in terror and confusion.

Using this opportunity the Arrancar leapt into the air and dive bombed into a fresh batch of humans awaiting their demise. He nonchalantly ripped off one of the humans arms and stuff it into another mouth, as much as he can fit which was the fist and a bit of arm. The struggled as the gurgling sound filled the air. Such a soothing sound made Aaroniero next action all the more better. Slamming the fool harshly on the ground using the blunt side of his Zanpakutō, he reached for the man's face only to dodge backwards to avoid a magical missile.

He glanced to his left to see many of them charging their staffs once more to attack, but that wasn't all. To his surprise the humans were able to fly too as seen through the floating old ugly looking bodies in the sky. The ugly wizards in the sky opened up their jaws and released out red beams of magical power on him. Using his superior skills Aaroniero Sonido to the sky and landed on one of the many floating worthless meat shits. Bringing forth his sword and aiming it directly at the one's neck he stabbed into as it gurgled out blood. The Espada swiftly removed his blade from the dead man and Sonido to the next floating fool.

Back at the ground floor the men all pointed their staffs at the fiend and unleashed a barrage of magical missiles at him. Aaroniero was just about to end another foolish human when he noticed the bright lights at the corner of his eye. Looking down he saw many incoming magical missiles. Standing up, Aaroniero aimed his index fingers at the speeding barrage of death, quickly charging up for a counter attack. Once charged at a suitable level fired his own death beam.

"Cero!" A light-blue beam of concentrated Reiatsu soared down to the ground service and quickly overlapped the hundreds of magical missiles. As the Cero rammed right into the weak excuse of a magical attack the missiles exploded that surrounded the mighty death beam. This caused a chain-explosion and soon the sky was filled with a colorful red with a tint of blue.

The Cero reached the ground and exploded, killing instantly anyone that was directly in the explosion or anyone that was near said blast.

"What the hell?!" The taller man screamed. He was one of the lucky ones to be caught in the blast, but still holy shit! If he has to make a rough guess he'd had to say around twenty or so man were killed and a dozen or so injured from that blast. What was it called? Cero?

Looking down at his handy work and snapping his wrists from the killing spree business, Aaroniero glanced down at the quivering men. "So, what's next?!"

Upon hearing that antagonizing voice many of the men began standing up and running for their lives.

"Oh. Why are all ya'll running? Scared of fireworks? Here let me help you all out of the goodness of my heart." Charging up another Cero Aaroniero quickly fired the death beam on a group of cowards. He continued to do this in rapid succession until the entire battle zone was filled with bodies, messing body parts, and large craters were the beam has landed.

The Ninth Espada not wanting to waste any time with the cowardice of these fools aimed his index finger once more on the remaining floating fleshes of meat and fired Balas on each target with precise aim.

Once most of the dust cleared away he can finally see his handy work. Many lives were lost, truly it was a happy day. Shaking his head Aaroniero landed down and inspect the corpses. Just before he was going to begin his meal when he heard an awful sounding groan or a cry of pain, he couldn't really tell, not like it matters though. Activating his Pesquisa he soon found the owner of that lovely groan.

Lying down on some rumble was that 'genius' who wanted him into joining his idiotic cult. There was a huge piece of stone pierced through the man's abdomen. On a closer look he can see that the stone piece was connected to a much larger piece of rumble. Which means the stupid human was sent flying by the beauty of his Ceros and was blast to a building of sorts where it crumble but kept some pieces where said man was pierced through, where he lays now. Quite the piece of art this is.

"Well, well would you look at what I found. A freshly made kabob, cooked just right thanks to a handsome bastard's Ceros. What luck this must be! Lucky me!" Aaroniero laughed.

"Ple-please h-h-help me!" The kabob man begged.

"Help? Yes, that is what you'll get, but not the sort of help your impotent mind can comprehend. This kind of help will only benefit me, and me alone." Aaroniero's hands quickly lost it's human features and was soon replaced with tentacles. "Enough playing around. I have grown bored of this entire rebellion."

"W-w-w-wait a second! Please, Aaroniero Arruruerie. No, milord! If you spare my life, I will give you whatever reward y-you wish!" The taller man asked, no begging to a far superior being.

Aaroniero laughed. "Lower life forms such as humans should bow their head in wait and be thankful when their lives are taken."

"Lower life... Forms?" His face paled even more as his bleeding increased, watching helplessly.

"If I remember correctly... I'd have asked you and your dead bunch of men to give up willingly and die a painless death as an act of mercy."

"Wh-what?! No! God no, anything just please don't! No, I, uh... No!" He gasped out in utter fear as he stared down at the ground covered in his blood, and probably his comrades as well.

"Pathetic. You cannot even function properly." Aaroniero twisted his tentacles around the man's body and not-so gently ripped him off of the stone.

"Aghhhh!" Blood streamed down all over his uniform as he coughed up fountains of blood.

"Hmph. You'll die any moment, human. Why not allow me to end your meaningless life and continue on with mine, sound good?" Not waiting for an answer, the Ninth Espada tangled up his body and squeezed him tightly. The man's lack of oxygen was obviously seen through his colored face. "Yes, that's right accept death for it is the first step to joining perfection." Flashing a smile to the dead man, Aaroniero quickly swallowed up the corpse.

Dropping his tentacles and looking around the destruction Aaroniero could only grin evilly. "Truly a feast for a king."

* * *

On another side of the island, Erza, a young red-haired eyepatch wearing girl just lost one of the most important people to her. Grandpa Rob sacrifice his life and used up all his magical power to protect her and the others. Because of this, sadly, he passed away leaving behind a tearful girl and scared slaves. She soon awake her own magical potential and used this newfound power to strike back the mean people who cost them so much pain and agony.

At this point in time Erza made her way towards the place where she knows where they're keeping her friend, and crush. Opening the door to her friend's freedom she saw a terrified fat man backing away from her.

"I was merely following orders! You have to believe I meant no real harm to your friend!" The fat one used whatever excuse he can think of to prevent this girl from slicing him in two with those sword of hers. 'I knew I should've went with that bastard! Now I'm going to pay for this, damn it all!'

"Out of my way!" Erza demanded as she brought her swords in a 'x' shape and quickly sliced the man bringing him down on the ground, bleeding but still alive.

"Jellal!" The red-haired girl happily cheered, running towards her tied up friend and slicing through the weak rope. His body fell but Erza grabbed onto him allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. "Everything's all right now! It's over! We fought just like you told us to, Jellal! Simon was injured, and Rob used his body as a shield for me... There were many people who sacrificed their lives during the battle. But we won! We've gained our freedom! Let's go! Wally and the rest have seized ships. we can get off this island!"

"Erza..." Jellal quite suddenly grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. "There's no need for us to run away anymore... True freedom is right here." He raised his head and smiled evilly unseen by Erza as she was cuddling with him and trying to prevent the little blush coming from her face.

He moved away from the girl and began pushing on the giant blue crystal, Erza ran to him being confused by this entire turn of events.

"Jellal? What are you talking about? Let's escape from this island together!"

"Erza, there's actually no freedom in this world. I finally realized that." His back turned to Erza as a red unpleasant feeling aura began oozing out of him. "It is not a transient freedom that we truly seek, but a genuine freedom. A world of Zeref!" Turning around a facing Erza she can clearly see the demonic looking eye that replaced his once brown ones.

The red-haired girl backed away from her friend, watching him rip his shirts into shreds and walking menacingly towards with that demonic glowing red eye.

"I can understand a bit of their feelings now. They were just trying to resurrect Zeref. But these pathetic followers couldn't even sense Zeref's existence. Right?" He stomped on the fat one's face into the dirt. "This tower now belongs to me. I will complete it. I will resurrect Zeref."

Jellal using his magic sent the fat man hurling to ceiling and forced him back to the ground where he belongs, he might have knocked out a tooth as well. Score.

"Stop it, Jellal!" Erza begged, clenching her tiny fists together.

"Stop?" Aiming his hand at the moaning sack of shit and preparing a blast to end him, Erza stepped in and grabbed his hand. "Don't you hate them, Erza?"

"I do hate them, but this is..." Jellal wrenched his hand out of Erza's grasp, shocking her.

"That's no good! You won't be able to realize Zeref's existence that way!" The crazed blue-haired boy once again aimed his hand at the fat one and used a spell that caused the fat one to disintegrate. Watching the little spectacle joy made the kid laugh.

"Jellal! What happened to you?" Erza questioned. Her friend would never do such a thing such as kill another man out of hatred. What has possibly happened to him?

"Nothing. Erza, let us complete ethe R-system, no, the Paradise Tower." Jellal said as he and Erza walked out of the place that imprisoned him. They came to a hallway where lay a bunch of beaten followers. "Then we can resurrect Zeref."

"Stop saying such ridiculous things! We're going to get off this island!" Erza denied Jellal's plans.

Turning his head to the side so that he can look at the girl, his glowed and pushed her back using a unseen power. The push wasn't anything light too, this caused her to break through a wall and land down in a construction sight of sort.

"Haha. Fine. If you want to leave this place so badly you will have to leave by yourself." Jellal said as he placed on hand on his hip and gazed down on the kneeling red head.

"By myself?" Erza spoke out.

"The rest of them will follow me. Completing this tower requires lots of manpower after all. Rest assured. I'm different from them. I'll give everyone food, clothes, and sufficient rest. Fear and oppression, while they do give birth to hatred, hinder work efficiency tremendously." Jellal explained with his eye twitching, giving him the look of a mad man.

Erza not understanding what's happen could only ask, "what are you saying? Everyone is already waiting for us on the ships! No one is planning on returning here to work!" Erza's innocent mind just couldn't comprehend the bullshit coming out of his words, and for that she can only question him.

"That's because they are not aware of the meaning behind their labor. I will show them the meaning. They will labor for the glory of he who is known as the Great Mage Zeref!" Jellal cockily claimed.

"But who would choose to sacrifice themselves?" Erza asked. Who in their right mind would give up any kind of freedom to slave away to some dummy named, Zeref! It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever to the poor girl.

"Sacrifice? That's unnecessary now. Zeref has showed me." Jellal gazed longingly at the sky as if there was a stronger, being out there watching over him and approving his actions.

"Jellal, I beg of you, open your eyes..." Tears slowly begin to fall from Erza's face.

"My eyes are open. You have outlived your usefulness." Using a spell he trapped Erza in a dark aura which forced her to float up in the air. "However, I shall allow you to live. Since you have helped by eliminating those who would stand in my way, you will leave this island and be drenched in that transient freedom of yours."

"Jellal..." Erza muttered.

"However, you shall not mention this to anyone. Should the authorities find out about the Paradise Tower, things would get complicated. If you try to tell anyone about it, I will destroy this tower and everyone within it." The strange magic brought her body to Jellal before he layed his hand on her chin. "Also, you are prohibited from coming to this place. If you even set one foot here... Yeah, that will do... First, I will kill Sho."

'Jellal... How could you. Why?' Erza thought, as tears fell.

"That will be your freedom! Live knowing that the fates of your friends rest on you, Erza!" Using a spell he teleported the girl out of the island. "Good riddance, Erza."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well, well look who's back! Me if you haven't had guessed... Alright I'd stop being stupid.**

 **So, yeah I'm back after months of not updating anything. Strange isn't it? I have plenty of reasons on why I couldn't update on this or my other story but I'll make it simple. Simply put College happen and I will be going to said College soon. It's strange how after all these years I'm finally going to College, hmm. Anyways sorry for the huge delay, I'll try to make it up by posting chapters on this and my other story about Ulquiorra and Yammy.**

 **Not much else to say really. Unless you're interested in some ideas I have in mind. Like the Mask de Masculine fanfiction, chose a interesting anime to put him in. I'm many know of Code Geass, right? Well he's gonna reek havoc there. Probably gonna do a oneshot though.**

 **Anyways it was nice getting back into writing so please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and a head ups Erza and Aaroniero will meet up again in Chapter 4.**


End file.
